Tyreal and assasin
by Jayden111
Summary: A short story about the fondness Tyrael get's for an assassin female who is stuck with him in a chamber...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the releasing of Baal.**

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE, PUT HIM IN YOUR PROFILE AND STORIES SO THAT HE CAN CONTINUE DOMINATING AND THEN RULE FANFICTION! Evil laugh **

**( )( )(")(") Tha bunny!**

XxX

"Where are we going, Diablo?" Marues asked him as he followed him as he walked faster and seemed to gain power and strength from this chamber he called Tal Rasha.

"To my destination." He said strangely but continued to walk faster. Marues followed, slowly falling behind.

They continued to walk without any way around but strangely enough his companion knew the way...

Behind them sneaked an girl, dressed in pitch black and blacker hair, the look of an trained assassin of course, she slowly crept closer until she saw them come to a stop.

"Perfect... Now I'll be able to report back to Cain what has been going on with this wanderers. Now open the chamber so that we can enter..." She sneaked into the dark of the great hall. "I already know that is Diablo, the lord of Terror, but who are they looking for and why hasn't he killed Marues yet? This is not normal for a demon..." she told herself as she had some experience in dealing with them.

Just then Diablo fell down on the ground and screamed, and then thorns started sprouting from his face. "Diablo..." She said as she now recognised him in the way they remembered him, the ugliest creature ever. "Open the chamber... Wait... No, I can't be right, I mustn't be right, he can't possibly be here to release Baal. My studies say Baal was imprisoned in a chamber, but which chamber, was it this chamber?" She questioned herself but then saw a great stone way open up before her. "It is the chamber..." She moved in after them, not caring if they saw her now. "Incredible, I read about this, but... Wow. And there's Baal..." She said as she saw the beast hanging there with roots or something growing out of his body.

"This is terrible, who would do something like this, wait... I read it, but who was it again..." she said as Diablo and Marues noticed her for the first time. Diablo stared for a while but then walked over the bridge to Baal. "Don't worry I'll free you my blood brother." He said as he was about to rip out the stone, but then a white vine like thing grabbed him, which appeared to be the wing of Tyrael the ancient archangel. "No one will release this monster from his prison, not even you..." Diablo leaped at him, sending both of them into the fiery depths of hell.

"This is amazing..." She watched as Tyrael and Diablo fought, Tyrael had the upper hand as he had Diablo on the ground and crawling away in fear as Tyrael kept swinging his sword at him.

"Please, help me..." She looked up and saw Baal communicating with her. "Look what they've done to me..." He said as he stared at her.

"I don't know, I'm here to stop you, but you're right look at what they did to you..." She stepped over the broken bridge until she was right in front of him. "I-I don't know if I should, this goes against Cain's wishes..." She hesitated for a while but Baal kept patient. "O fine..." She put her hand over the stone and lightly tugged at it. "Too tight..." She was about to pull harder when a scream caught her attention. Tyrael just killed Diablo. "HURRY." Baal yelled as he saw Tyrael come towards them.

"NO, DON'T DO IT!" He yelled as his wing grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away. "DON'T EVER PULL OUT THE STONE!" he yelled at her and she looked shocked to near death.

"Look at him! He's nearly dead, what damage can he possibly do!" She yelled confused.

Tyrael got angry and tossed her into the air, so that she could die when she hid the spiked ceiling, but when she let out a fearful yell, his compassion toward the mortals made him catch her again. "Leave this tomb, GO!" He yelled at her.

She was about to go as she walked to the stone archway that Diablo opened. And then there appeared a million of Duriel's slaves ready to kill her. She fell, frightened, down on the ground and then the archway closed. "What now...?" She asked herself as she searched for an way to open the door again. Then Marues came up next to her. "It's gone... How do we get out of here!" He yelled frightened as well.

"The archway is shut, forever, you'll have to stay here until another foolish wanderer opens up the door to Baal's chamber." Tyrael said as he tightly pushed the stone back into Baal's chest. "Forever?" She asked, not wanting to be here forever. Tyrael nodded. "No... What if it gets to cold or something, I'll starve or die or get killed or fall into that!" She yelled pointing to the lava graveyard bellow them.

"No, I knew I shouldn't have come here..." Marues said as he peered over the ridge of the pond of lava.

"No..." She said as well as she leaned over the bridge looking into it as well. and then the unthinkable happened, Marues fell into the lava, as the rock beneath his feet broke, making him slip. "NO!" She yelled as she tried to help him, but only to get herself flung of the bridge as well, she managed to get a hold on the bridge as she hang there.

"Not good, not good... She tried to get herself up but couldn't since every time she moved the bridge started to break even more. "Take my hand mortal." Tyrael said as he outstretched his arm towards her, he pulled her up and put her down on the ground. She looked confused. "I'm alive...?" She looked up at Tyrael.

"Thank you... But I was wondering..." She said as Tyrael was about to take to the air. "Why don't you destroy Baal when he's all weak and easy to kill?" She asked him and he turned back to her. "I'm not strong enough to even kill him in this horrid state he's in, you understand why he's a threat?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Is there any food in this place?" She asked him as a hunger pain attacked her.

"No." She sighed but then he continued. "But I can materialize some, it's a valuable trade I learned after all these years here." He said as he made an biscuit appear in his hand and gave it to her.

She took in gladly. "How long have you been here?" She asked him and he went to sit on a nearby rock.

"7 years, no company, no change." He said as he looked at Baal.

"Isn't Baal sort of company, although he doesn't talk, he is company." She said and the little of the face you could see of Tyrael frowned. "No, If I had the power I'd rip him limb from limb." She made a weird face of shock at how barbaric that sounded.

"I didn't know an angel in the ranks of heaven was allowed to talk that way." She said as she nibbled at the biscuit quietly. "You know a lot for a mere mortal." He said and then smiled to himself. "It's actually nice to have some company around who knows about the history of this world." He said.

"I'm an Assassin, I warrior send by the rogues camp to defeat Diablo, I got past Duriel without much problem and he was supposed to be a tough customer." She said as she remembered her fight with him in this tomb.

"If you thought Duriel was kind of hard, Baal has the power of 3 million Duriel's and the mana of 6 million mages. He is invincible and now that Diablo wants to reunite to form a trio of evil then it would have been the end of the world. But luckily I got the chance to kill Diablo now they can only have 2 if he succeeds." Tyrael said as he looked at Baal again, making sure he was still there.

"I never knew this..." She yawned and then laid down on the ground. "Might as well get used to this place... See you tomorrow... If I'm still alive." She went to sleep after that.

"Good night mortal." He said as he went to watch over Baal again from his look out.

The girl finally woke up. "Where am I? O yeah in Baal's chamber..." She stood up and walked around for a while, looking around and then she saw Tyrael, wide awake and looking at her.

She was shocked so she fell down to the ground, slipping like Marues, and fell in the lava. "No... not like this..." She said the lava came closer and closer and then Tyrael's wings grabbed her around her waist again and pulled her up. "You're not used to this place, that is understandable but try to be more careful." He said as he set her down again.

"Yes..." her stomach growled, and it made her blush as red as a tomato. "You haven't eaten yet..." He gave her some bread and water.

"Thank you, and don't you sleep?" He shook his head and then sat down again. "I've never tried to before, there's no need to." He said and she smiled. "What's your name anyway girl." He asked her and she answered.

"Oh, it's Amber." She said as she ate the bread slowly.

"Now tell me, what brought you here in the first place?" She ate finished then answered.

"You see, I was send to follow the weird 'wanders' and they led me here. "Diablo and Marues..." Tyrael looked at Baal for the third time. "Why do you look all the time?" She asked him, confused now.

"Baal, he can still get the stone loose if he tries hard enough, so I must make sure, I must." Tyrael said as he walked to Baal and pushed the stone in again.

"I was wondering..." She said as Tyrael returned to her. "Why don't you just destroy the bridge."

"If I do, then when I die my follower won't be able to secure the stone."

"Your followers, are you passing away or something?"

"No, not yet, I still have a good 600 years ahead of me..."

"600! How old are you!"

"I'm 27 at the moment, we angels can live up to 700 years before losing our wings and dieing."

"Wow, that's old, I only have about 40 or maybe 30 years left if a monster doesn't kill me." She said and Tyrael looked stunned. "I always knew you mortals were frail but to live so short... Now how old are you?"

"I'm 21 and thanks for the insult, we might be frail but we're valuable to the survival of earth, are we not?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, indeed if mortals weren't here then there would be no reason to protect this world, hmmm that makes you a nuisance..." He said to her.

"Hey take that back!" She yelled at him. "Make me." He said like a child, but different. "FINE!" She drew her sword, and then he took to the sky.

She looked confused for a moment then realized where he was. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" She yelled at him as she held the sword above her head.

"Make me." He then let one of his wings grab her sword. "Huh. Give that back, and just tell me to 'make you' again and I'm going to kill you!" He laughed softly.

"Make me..." he said slowly and then he saw her chant a couple of words. "Huh?" He was shocked, literally, when she send thousand of shock bolts at Tyrael. Tyrael endured the shocks and even absorbed some of it.

"Impressive, but... it only tickled... softly..." he joked and she turned red then stomped away. "FINE, KEEP THE BLASTED SWORD, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M NOT A FREAK THAT CAN FLY!" She yelled and went to sit in a corner.

"A freak? I like that better than what some other people call me, and here's your sword..." He threw it at her, she ducked out of the way as it hit the wall behind her, she looked terrified then looked at Tyrael.

"You could've killed me..." She looked at him shocked and kind of hurt. "I knew you'd duck, so no I couldn't have killed you mortal." He said as he went to push the stone in Baal again.

"Yeah... You're not an angel... A angel doesn't try to harm an mortal, and you're supposed to be the angel that loves mortals the most..." She said looking into the wall.

"Yes, it's true, If I didn't admire your frailty and other mortal traits, I would've killed you now, and when you tried to pull the stone out of Baal." Tyrael said as he returned to her.

"Yeah, yeah... And don't you eat. You haven't eaten in 2 days of which I saw anyway." She said and Tyrael walked closer to her, stopping right before her.

"I don't have to eat, but I find the taste of food rather pleasing." He said as he allowed his wings to fold around his body.

"Oh." She went to sit and Tyrael did the same.

Amber suddenly started shivering. "What's the matter with you?" He asked her as she really started to shiver and put her arms around her body. "It's soooo cold all of the sudden, what happened?" She turned blue from cold.

Tyrael stood up. "I never learned an spell for summoning blankets, because I never thought you'd need it in a place like this. But I know why you're so cold." Tyrael said as he walked to her, drawing his sword.

"Why?" She asked looking nervous, as if she thought he was going to kill her.

"There's a couple of ghosts around you, frost ghosts... You can't see them but I can." She turned bluer then yelled.

"GHOSTS!" She jumped away, throwing her and Tyrael, almost over the bridge. She landed on top of him and asked scared. "Where? I hate ghosts!"

Tyrael looked surprised that a warrior, who easily defeated Duriel, would be afraid of a pesky ghost. "Scardy cat..." He mocked her and then flew down to the lava below them, now holding her as he flew further down. "Warm enough?" He said as he threatened to let go, she eyes looked down and then at him. "Go ahead, let me go..." She joked, and he took it as a challenge, he let her go and she let out a frightened yell and then used a trap to freeze the ground below her. "Get me out of here, this only stays frozen for 1 more second, and I was joking!" He looked down and saw the ice break.

"Fine..." He grabbed her with his wing and pulled her in to him. "That burned you idiot!" She started to pound on his armor and then to his surprise she started to cry.

"What is the matter now?" He asked her as she buried her face in his pauldron.

"You idiot, I hate fire! I didn't want to get stuck here in the first time, and you're not making it anymore pleasant!" She hit him on the chest again. "I swear you want to kill me or something-" She felt the cold feeling go through her again, her anger towards Tyrael disappeared and she grabbed Tyrael tightly around his neck, getting an shocked gasp from him in the progress.

"Ghost, ghost, ghost... Get it away... Get it away, please!" she begged him and he draw his sword and killed it. "There wimp it's gone." He insulted her as he put her down on the ground.

She looked at him hurt, and then turned away without saying anything, she sat in the wall for a while as she curled into a ball.

He walked to her and picked her up by her arm. "Sorry." she flinched and he realized he was hurting her arm. "Sorry again..." he then took her in his arms and set her down on the ground again. "I'm not a wimp, just like you're afraid of Baal being released, now I'm afraid of ghosts..." She hid her face away as tears rose to her eyes again.

"Baal, he's worse than a ghost, he is a ghost, a zombie, a warrior and other thing all in one, he is the terror of the universe..." Tyrael looked at Baal, and then at her.

"And you must promise me, that you won't try to release him, doesn't matter what he tells you. Is that understood?" He told her and she nodded, still hiding her face from Tyrael.

"Yes, I understand, but I still don't understand why he's so powerful, he just looks like a skeleton with a few meat chunks left with roots growing out of his body-" Tyrael grabbed her by her arms. "NO, NO BUTS! Promise me you won't, he has a knack for messing with little girls minds." She looked up angry.

"I said I promise, and I'm NOT a little GIRL!" she looked him in the face then spoke again. "And will you kindly remove your claws from me." Tyrael immediately removed his hand from her arm and then snapped back.

"Excuse me! You're the one who specialises with claws, you're suppose to like them!" He yelled, she turned away from him not understanding.

"Mortals..." He turned away, but she grabbed him by the arm. "HEY, what about us?" He turned around, glaring at her annoyed. "You mortals never see the bigger picture, you always look on the bright side, never on the dark side of life, you think life is all joy and fun." She let go of his arm and looked down to the ground.

"That's not true... If you had any idea what I... I mean we mortals go thought you would not think it's all joy, it's hell!" She yelled as her eyes started to feel wet again. "I? What do you mean I? Did something happen to you?" He asked sort of concerned.

"Nothing that will interest you." She said as she remembered her child-hood, her father, her life...

Tyrael sat down on the ground. "I am interested... The more I know the better." She looked away. "Well it's none of your business in the first place Tyrael." she played with a rock on the ground and then Tyrael grabbed her hand.

"I would really like to know what happened to you." She looked at her hand then at him. "You angels won't understand, but figure out what is the worst thing a father can try to do to his 15 year old daughter." Tyrael's eyes widened. "Not to be nosy, but did he rape you?" She looked down and then spoke.

"No, he tried to... And he kept hitting me until I couldn't walk nor see in front of me... I HATED HIM!" She began to sob softly.

Tyrael watched as a tear drop fell on his hand. "I suppose mortals do have a hard time after all, I'm sorry for what happened to you-" Tyrael was stunned when she hugged him. "I don't know whether or not you understand, but thank-you for listening anyway..." Tyrael didn't push her away as he usually would other mortals, he also realized he has grown quite attached to her. He then gently put her arm around her, to sort of hug back.

"I did listen and I do understand." she hugged him tighter and then, to his utmost surprise, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Not to be nosy again, but what was that for?" She turned red from embarrassment. "Uh... Sorry I shouldn't have done that... Anyway how's the weather?" She said changing the subject to something stupid.

He looked at her weirdly and then grabbed her around her waist, she let out a yell of surprise. "You've got to be kidding me, a mortal doesn't just grab an angel and kisses him for no reason." She turned redder as Tyrael held her. "I-I well you see... Um-" Tyrael then pulled her forward and kissed her on the mouth. She did kiss back immediately, Tyrael let her go after 7 seconds or so. "I should not have done that..." He flew away before she could say something.

"Damn..." Was her only reply after that. She then went to sleep, not really wondering why he flew away like that.

'Damnit! This goes against everything I was suppose to do! What came over me!' Tyrael yelled in his mind. "But that did feel different, in a good way." He said softly to himself.

Tyrael thought for a moment about it, but then he brushed it aside. "I need to get rid of her. Yes I'll open the chamber... She can leave." Tyrael said as he flew down to the door.

"AMBER, COME HERE!" He yelled scaring her out of her wits. She jumped up and ran to him. "WHAT HAPPENED!" he put his hand on a certain stone and pressed on it. The door opened and her face turned angry.

"YOU KEPT ME HERE ALL THIS TIME, EVEN WHEN YOU KNEW HOW TO OPEN THE CHAMBER!" She yelled at him.

"Yes, and you can leave now." She stared at him in shock. "You mean leave this place and go into the desert again?" She asked as she looked into the darkness of the tomb.

"Yes, and I'll prefer that you leave now." She looked at him hurt and then spoke.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you, if that's the reason you're throwing me out..." She walked out of the tomb, Tyrael just watched her go and then he was shocked when he saw an tear drop to the ground, she was crying.

When she was gone he closed the chamber door, sitting against it.

He then looked at Baal who was looking back at him. "What else could I do?" He asked him, not caring that he was talking to Baal.

He got no answer and then lowered his head.

She walked into the darkness and then to her surprise and shock she walked straight into Izual, the fallen angel. "Uh..." He drew his sword and started to swing it at her.

She dodged most of the attack but one hit her on her arm, slicing deep.

She yelled from pain as her body went limp and she fell against the wall paralysed as he walked closer readying his sword for the final blow.

"What was that?" Tyrael stood up and opened the chamber as he heard an terrible scream.

"Amber..." He hurried to where the scream came from and when he got there, he saw her lying on the ground with Izual holding his sword above his head ready to strike. "Izual...?" he asked surprised. "Tyrael..." He said angry as he walked away from Amber.

"I was looking for you when I stumbled upon this girl and thought it would be good practice to kill her before I kill you." Tyrael looked angry and he launched at Izual, he stabbed him several times until he could see Izual couldn't move anymore.

**XxX**

**This is a mildly long chapter… Remember to let the bunny dominate!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, if you already read chapter 1 a long time ago, please read it again, I have corrected some errors and made the formation better, because it was really fucked up.

**O yes… Let the bunny dominate! If you don't know what the bunny is… go to chapter 1, he's on my author notes…**

**XxX**

Tyrael looked as Izual died, he never knew he could kill him so easily or perhaps it was the anger he felt when Izual hurt Amber…

He ran to Amber to see whether she was still alive, and she was. "Are you okay?" Tyrael asked and Amber looked at him. "I'm…fine…" She said as she tried to get up, but fell back down.

"Okay… maybe not…" She said and Tyrael smiled. "You'll be okay, just let me heal you…" Tyrael said, he knew how to do healing magic, he was an angel after all.

"I don't need your help, I'll get it myself." She said angrily and Tyrael looked at her, he saw she was a bit mad that he threw her out because he was confused.

"Okay… I'm sorry that I threw you out…will you forgive me?" He asked and she looked into his eyes, well what she could see of it.

"Yes…" She said and then she saw Tyrael put his hands on her wound.

"Ouch that hurts!" She yelled and Tyrael smiled. "Yes… Now be quiet, I need to concentrate." He said and Amber rolled her eyes and then Tyrael began to chant, and as he chanted energy started to come from his hands, covering her wound in a white glow…

After a minute Tyreal was done and Amber looked at her arm, it was fine again, she stood up and looked at Tyrael. "Guess I'll be going again." She said and Tyrael grabbed her arm.

"No… Don't…" He said and she looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked and Tyrael smiled.

"I only chased you away because I was confused… I'm really sorry…" He said and she smiled.

"It's fine, but I suggest you get to Baal." She said and Tyrael gasped, he forgot about Baal, Baal didn't have enough time to get out of his prison, but if he got loose enough then he would be able to attack Tyrael and keep him at bay.

"Come with me." Tyrael said and before Amber could say anything he grabbed her hand and started to run towards the chamber again.

Tyrael and Amber reached the chamber and he was pleased to see Baal hadn't managed to get the stone out yet.

"Wait here and don't go anywhere." Tyrael said as he closed the stone door again and Amber nodded. "I don't have anywhere to go anyway." She said and Tyrael took to the sky.

He landed in front of Baal and pushed the stone in again. "You can't get out, so don't even try." Tyrael said as he smiled into Baal's face and then went back to Amber.

"I thought you wanted me to leave, now you lock me in again, what's up with that?" She asked and Tyrael walked to her and grabbed her around her waist.

"Don't go…" He said and then leaned down and kissed her again, she kissed back, not believing what he was doing, less than 20 minutes he pushed her away for kissing him and now he is kissing her again…

"What's going on?" She asked when she got the chance. "I don't want you to go… You understand me and I understand you… So stay with me…" He said and Amber could also not believe what she was hearing…

"You don't need to answer me now… think about it…" Tyreal said as he kissed her again, it was obvious, he wanted to be with her forever, and nothing would rip them apart, not even Baal could…

THE END

**XxX**

**Short and corny, I know… But please review…**


End file.
